If The Bootie Fits
by Laura16
Summary: Tensions heat up between East and West Germany as the march to reunification becomes a force of it's own with the opening of borders and the mass exodus of East German citizens. Lee finds himself torn between the siren call of action and comforts of home! Are the warm fires of hearth and family enough to keep Lee home? And to top it all off somewhere along the way, he's picked


If The Bootie Fits

**Credits**

Written By: Laura16

Story Premise By: Laura16

Editors: ele, Lori, Patty C.

Story Notes: References are made to events that transpired in SMK Virtual 6, specifically the following stories; "All Things Must Change" by Laura for references to China and "Ready Or Not" by Tiff or the 'honey, guess who's pregnant' episode as I refer to it!

Tensions heat up between East and West Germany as the march to reunification becomes a force of it's own with the opening of borders and the mass exodus of East German citizens. Lee finds himself torn between the siren call of action and comforts of home! Are the warm fires of hearth and family enough to keep Lee home? And to top it all off somewhere along the way, he's picked up one debilitating stomach bug!

**Act One**

**Tuesday October 3, 1989 8:30 pm**

**The Agency-Counter Intelligence Bullpen**

"It seems as though no one is home in the East German government today as thousands of her citizens have swarmed the checkpoints up and down the wall that divides East and West Germany. Many of the guards have abandoned their posts…."

Billy Melrose leaned over and turned the television off. "Okay people, the world seems to be heating up-let's keep our fingers crossed it stays at a low simmer. Keep your eyes and ears open, anything that piques your interest bring it to the table for discussion. This seems to me the perfect opportunity for some international high jinx. Any questions?"

Billy cast a weary eye over the assemblage lounging on desks and chairs in the bullpen. It had been a long few months with borders in Eastern Europe falling; the Soviet Union beginning to pull out of Afghanistan to be capped off with the day's run on the Berlin Wall. The world was changing and as luck would have it—he was short on staff.

The buzz of activity returned to the bullpen as the agents went back to their respective duties. Amanda Stetson watched the activity around her as she decided to wait just a few more moments for Lee to return to the bullpen. She released a sigh and crumpled the baggie that had held several homemade oatmeal raisin cookies, throwing the plastic into the trashcan by the desk. Billy caught her attention as she rose from her seat.

"Amanda, what's happening with the Scarecrow? He…well, he hasn't been himself lately. Anything I should know?"

Amanda gave Billy a shrug. "Nothing's going on with Lee that I know of. He seems fine to me. Well, maybe all of this has him edgy. You know Lee; he'd want to be in the thick of things with all of this happening."

"Not exactly the best place for someone like Scarecrow with his history concerning the East Germans," Francine added as she came out of Billy's office. "Intelligence agencies have a tendency to purge operatives and those operatives in turn take the opportunity for revenge. I'm sure there are plenty of agents from the Stasi who would like a parting shot at Scarecrow."

"Who wants a shot at me now?" Lee looked tired and pale as he nodded at the military guard who held open the bullpen door for him. He perched on the desk where Amanda had been sitting and gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Oh, I'm sure the list is long and distinguished, but for conversations sake let's say any agent of East Germany's intelligence agencies." Francine answered with one eye on the door.

"True. You're not thinking of sending someone over, are you Billy? I'm not sure I'd want to go, especially after the round-ups in China after Tiananmen. We were lucky to get out as it was and it hasn't been easy for anyone in China since June; thanks to Beaman."

Amanda rolled her eyes as Francine drew breath to defend her partner. Lee chuckled; he enjoyed pushing Francine's buttons where Beaman was concerned. Billy however wasn't in the mood. "Not tonight people. Lee, what's going on with you? You haven't looked well for weeks."

"Maybe it's all those years of hard 'living' coming home to roost."

"Thank you Francine. Lee?"

Lee rubbed his neck, a sure sign he wasn't comfortable with whatever the problem was. "Nothing, I guess I'm just tired. And I'm hungry."

Billy looked from Lee to Amanda and back again. "Uh hmmm, maybe you should go home then and get some dinner and sleep."

Amanda handed Lee one of the oatmeal cookies she had saved for him. He turned a pale shade of green and waved the cookie away.

"I'll take it if he doesn't want it, Amanda," Beaman declared as he sauntered into the bullpen. He grabbed the cookie while handing Billy a sealed file stamped 'TOP SECRET'. He took a bite of the cookie and nodded his approval. "Excellent cookie Amanda; Lee you don't know what you're missing!"

"Beaman, just tell me what's in this pile of paper, I don't have the patience to dig through all of this." Billy let the file drop to the desk as he eyed his agent.

"Those are reports from my contacts in Beijing. It looks as though Deng Xiaoping has handpicked his replacement."

"How in the world are you getting intelligence out of China? They locked that place down after Tiananmen."

Beaman slapped Lee on the shoulder, ignoring his grimace. "My rings," Beaman referred to the intelligence rings he had established in Beijing last spring. "They're still in place and they're producing top notch information! I told you I was right about my theories and this proves it. All of those," pointing to the papers, "are reports that flowed to my contacts. Damn, it feels good to be right! I feel like Chinese-maybe Peking Duck-you up for some Chinese food Francine?"

Lee bolted at the mention of Chinese food, heading down the hall at a clip. Beaman raised his eyebrows and shot an apologetic look at Amanda. "I guess it's no good inviting you and Lee. What's up with Lee? He looks like hell lately."

"Thank you for the house call, Dr. Beaman. Amanda, I want him to see McJohn tomorrow and I don't want any arguments."

"Yes sir!" Amanda stood and with a nod to her boss, she followed after Lee leaving Francine and Beaman to banter over the best restaurant for Peking Duck.

**Act One, Scene Two**

Amanda waited patiently outside the men's room for Lee to emerge. Nodding to people who walked past, she gave serious thought to stepping inside to check on her husband when the door finally swung open on a very pallid Scarecrow.

"Are you okay?" Amanda put a hand to Lee's forehead only to have him push it away as they headed toward the elevator and the Q Bureau.

"I feel like hell, and worse than that, I'm not going to die."

"What happened?"

"Beaman mentioned food and my stomach just turned. I tell you Amanda, I don't know what's wrong with me."

Closing the Q Bureau door behind them, Amanda crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, we're going to find out…."

"I'm not going to the doctor for a touch of stomach flu, Amanda," Lee's disgusted retort came quickly.

"You don't have a choice. Billy's made it an order. Maybe there is something going on, no, let me finish, and it won't hurt to have Doc McJohn run a few tests."

"Awww Amanda, it's never _just_ a few tests," he sighed and gave a slight shake of his head. "McJohn has been drooling for years to get me in the hospital for a _few tests._ No, its not gonna happen."

"Please, for me?" Amanda knew she had won that round by the look on Lee's face. She had pulled out the big guns with that ploy. At his sigh, she retrieved her purse from the desk drawer. "Let's go home, I'm hungry."

"Don't even mention food, Amanda!"

**Act Two**

**Wednesday October 4, 1989 9:10 am**

**The Agency**

**Q Bureau**

Lee laid his head against the cool wood veneer of his desk. He still felt terrible even though he had slept the night through. He had slept so well, Amanda had to pull him from bed only to dash out of the way as his stomach had turned.

He'd had just about enough of this. Even if it meant seeing McJohn and submitting himself to the unending siege of medical tests he was sure were in his future; it would be worth it to find out what was wrong with him.

The telephone rang and Lee opened one bloodshot eye to stare at the source of his current irritation. With a sigh, he let his hand hit the receiver, knocking it off the cradle. He pushed it to his ear and gulped before talking.

"…'lo."

"Trying to avoid Doc McJohn, Scarecrow?" His boss asked him in what Lee considered an entirely too cheerful tone of voice.

"No. I'm trying to find the energy to go see him."

"Lee, I'm worried about you. What's going on? Is everything okay at home? Any worries? Did something happen on that camping trip-maybe you drank some untreated stream water and you picked up a bug…something is going on with you."

"Nothing is _going on_ with me, Billy. I have the flu. And do you honestly think I'd be able to put a drop of untreated water to my lips with my wife and mother-in-law, the über scouts, in the vicinity? It's the flu, that's all. And to prove it to you, how about you let me take a run at the East German embassy just to see how they're handling all of these events? You never know what I could dig up!"

"That's exactly why you're seeing Doc McJohn and _not_ harassing the Stasi at the East German Embassy. I've sent Francine and Duffy out to go fishing."

"She finally stuff Beaman in the paper shredder?" The thought immeasurably cheered Lee.

"No, he's busy putting a report together for State and the National Security Agency on the information he received from China."

"Oh."

"Stetson, don't make me threaten to send the guards up there to drag you to McJohn's office. I want answers and I want them now…so move." Billy finished on a rather louder and less congenial tone than the conversation had begun.

Lee returned the receiver to the cradle and pushed himself upright in his chair. He'd go see McJohn, but he was going to let everyone know how annoyed he was over the entire affair. He decided to wait for Amanda to return; she'd offer some moral support and he needed it as lousy as he was feeling these days.

Amanda appeared almost as if his thoughts had conjured her: her smile bright and only for him. He felt himself grin back as his spirits lifted; that was until he got a whiff of the coffee she was carrying.

"Sweetheart, you don't look so good." Amanda's concern was nearly all the balm he needed, but his stomach was taking great exception to the sight of the sweet rolls she had with her as well.

"I was okay until I smelled the coffee and then…."

Amanda's eyes opened wide. She bit her bottom lip, turned, opened the door to the Q Bureau and put the coffee and rolls on the floor in the hallway and closed the door again.

"Sweetheart, I think I know what's wrong with you."

"Yeah, I've been poisoned. Billy is sure I picked up some water-borne bug while we were camping. I'm going to see Doc McJohn while I can still walk…no, don't kiss me, I don't want you to get whatever I have and to be honest Amanda, your perfume is making me sick."

"But Lee…." she tried to forestall him, but he was out the door, carefully sidestepping her coffee and rolls.

Sighing, she retrieved her morning snack and sat down at her desk. Taking a whiff of the coffee, she closed her eyes as the deep, warm aroma wrapped around her senses. She smiled to herself as she picked up the sweet roll and took a bite, letting the cinnamon and brown sugar flavors burst on her tongue. Taking a sip of her coffee, she let out a self-satisfied sigh before eyeing the roll and taking another bite.

She'd tell Lee what was wrong with him after she finished her little snack. No reason to let them go to waste!

**Act Two Scene Two**

**The Agency Infirmary**

**11:40 am**

"How much more do you have to take, Doc? I'm going to need some of it to get through the rest of the day, don't you think?" Lee asked, the sarcasm falling heavy while the unflappable Colonel McJohn drew yet another vile of blood.

"Well, I'm at a loss to understand how Billy could detect you aren't yourself, Stetson. You certainly sound normal; a decided bad humor where the medical profession is concerned."

Lee rolled his eyes at the doctor, short of caring how his 'attitude' came across. He watched as McJohn taped off the needle site and he flexed his arm just to see if it still worked. "Any conclusions?"

"Not a one, Stetson. You're dehydrated, your blood pressure is elevated…I think we'll have them do an endoscopy and a CAT scan, maybe a battery…."

"No! You're not gonna put me in the hospital and run tests, no. Just some blood work is what Billy said, and I've done that. You've taken enough blood to give transfusions to the entire compliment of officers in this place. No more."

The phone on McJohn's desk rang and with a warning look at Stetson, the Colonel answered it. After the brief, nearly one-sided conversation, he replaced the receiver and turned back to Lee.

"That was Melrose. Desmond and Duffy are back and they've brought an East German diplomat with him. He wants to defect and he wants to talk to you."

Lee hopped off the examination table, rolling his sleeve down and donning his suit coat. He ignored the dizziness and swung the coat on, putting a hand out to steady himself.

"You know, if you were a woman, I'd say you were pregnant."

"Right, real sharp diagnosis there, doc. I wouldn't let that get out if I were you. I'm off to make the world safe again; let me know what shows up in those vials."

"Take it easy, Stetson. And I'll set up those tests…."

Lee let the door slam on the rest of McJohn's words. _Tests_ _nothing,_ he told himself. He wasn't about to become a guinea pig. And he couldn't wait to tell Amanda the diagnosis; in her condition, she'd be the only to appreciate it.

Pregnant indeed!

**Agency Interrogation Center**

**3:40 pm**

Lee checked his hair in the two-way mirror. With a frown, he noticed that he _was_ ashen under his tan and maybe he _had_ lost a few pounds the past couple of weeks. Were those dark circles under his eyes? Shaking his head, he turned with a frown to the man sitting at the table.

"So! Let me get this straight; since things are falling apart at home, you want to jump ship and immigrate to the United States and give us information on the Stasi and copies of files on agents in this country? If things are really falling apart, why don't we just wait, waltz in and get what we want without giving, uh, don't take this personally, but giving a traitor preferred status?" Lee watched Matthias Zumwald turn a deep shade of purple and allowed himself a mental smile. Now he had something to work with.

"I am not a traitor."

"I said not to take it personally. We already have files coming in from East Germany; many of your brethren have already read the writing on the wall-so to speak-and are showing up with classified information. What do you have of significance to my country that would interest me in recommending you for protected status instead of shipping you back home in disgrace?"

The East German laughed. "You'll never change, Scarecrow. The world around you is changing at light speed and you'll still a Cold War agent."

"You had better hope not, Zumwald. If I were still a Cold War agent, you'd be in jail awaiting deportation, or better yet, in a hospital bed or morgue. So, what do you have that I'd be interested in?"

"I am willing to offer the names and locations of Stasi and KGB agents in high level government positions in West Germany."

Lee rolled his eyes, "Please…."

"And of those in NATO."

Lee stopped at the table and pulled out the chair opposite Zumwald. "Now that's something I'd be interested in discussing."

"I thought you might."

"We're going to want proof, not just a list of names."

The German nodded. "I understand."

"Can you get me the original files and where they're assigned?" Lee asked, leaning on the gray metal desk.

Zumwald grimaced. "That could prove difficult."

"But you could do it."

"I would have to return to Berlin. And I would need a contact there to give the files to, someone above reproach."

Standing, Lee smiled at Zumwald. "I think we can come to an agreement, provided the information is legitimate."

"I will want to coordinate the exchange."

"Oh, I think it would be best that you stay out of the mix as far as details go. You wouldn't want the Soviets to catch wind of what you're doing. The wall may be crumbling in Berlin, but the Iron Curtain is still drawn tight." With a glance at his watch, Lee headed to the door. "Let me see what I can put together. In the meantime, I'll send someone in with some coffee or something-just let them know what you want."

"You won't regret this Stetson."

"You had better hope I don't, Zumwald. I'll be back."

Stepping out of the interrogation room, Lee sighed. That had been too easy, he thought. The looks on Billy and Francine's faces echoed his own as they waited to discuss their observations of the meeting between Lee and the East German diplomat.

"Well, that was a piece of kuchen," Francine remarked. "Maybe he'll throw in the Brandenburg Arch as well."

Billy nodded his agreement. "Any suggestions, people? My instincts are telling me not to trust him. But if we could get our hands on those names in NATO, that's something I'm willing to go after."

"Yeah, that would be something. Can't we just catch and release? I mean, do we really want to start collecting East German spies?" Lee asked as he poured himself a glass of water and took a cautious sip.

"I agree, why don't we have him do all the work setting it up then step in and divert the flow of information? We can harvest his contacts, codes, etcetera and swoop in and take it all over and ship him back to East Berlin. Do we have someone in place familiar with the Stasi?"

Lee and Billy looked at one another before Lee answered. "Yeah we do. How about Drago? He's at loose ends since Hungary and he certainly knows the ins and outs of Stasi operating procedures."

"Ah yes, Drago. I've heard of him—suave, debonair and dangerous—a Lee Stetson wanna be."

"Francine…." Billy warned. "Lee's right, Matthew Donnelly can handle this in his sleep. Set it up Lee; that is if you're feeling up to it."

With a sigh, Lee headed back to the interrogation room. "I feel fine; I'll take care of it. In the meantime, where do we stash our friend in there?"

"Mrs. McMurty's," was the joint response of Lee's colleagues.

"I don't have great memories of the place, Billy. Isn't there something closer?"

"Look, it's a high security installation and it's the closest to us. We can't afford to have Zumwald running loose if he's pulling a fast one on us."

"I didn't think it was that secure," Lee commented.

"That's because you went in armed with every gadget you needed to get out!" Billy reminded him.

Lee smiled. "Yeah, and I had Amanda. Runs the best interference I've ever seen."

"Luckily for us, Zumwald won't have Amanda to clear a path for him. McMurty's is out of the way and as Billy said, it's secure. I agree he'll be safe there." Francine stopped at the door, turning back to look at Lee. "Lee, I have a bad feeling about all of this. Do you trust Zumwald?"

"No! But the NATO information, if it's real, is something I'm not willing to pass on." Lee turned and looked through the two-way mirror, his stare narrowing as he watched Zumwald. "Do you have anything concrete to go with those feelings, Francine?

The blonde shook her head. "It was too easy-it just doesn't feel right."

Nodding his agreement, Lee sighed. "Well, once he's at McMurty's we'll have some time to check things out."

Francine opened the door to leave when Lee's voice stopped her. "Send Amanda down and let her talk to him-maybe she can get something out of him that's actually useful."

At Francine's nod, Lee turned back to the window. Zumwald is certainly a cool customer, he thought to himself. Lee decided he had better stay one step ahead of the Stasi agent. He reran the conversation he'd had with the man looking for any hints of an ulterior motive. He wished he could shake the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

The door to the interrogation room opened and Amanda walked in. Lee watched as his wife introduced herself and took a seat; surprised when Zumwald stood until Amanda sat down. Grinning, he watched her start her soft interview and in his opinion no one he knew could do one better than his Amanda. His eyes swung to the door as it opened again and a guard pushed in a tray with coffee and a plate of cinnamon rolls.

Lee barely heard Amanda thank the guard as he rushed from the viewing room.

**Act 3 Scene 1**

**Wednesday October 4, 1989 8:10 pm**

**The Agency**

**Billy's Office**

Billy dropped the phone back into its cradle. "That was McMurty's; they're all set for their new guest. Anytime you want to head out Lee, they'll be waiting."

"I'm taking Beaman with me, he can drive and I'll talk. Besides, he has a good ear for the German phrases Zumwald drops; it could come in handy."

Billy nodded as he answered his phone. "Melrose here," he shot Lee a look and listened. "I'll send him up as soon as he gets here," replacing the receiver he sighed. "You'll have to do without Beaman. That was State and they just got word that Xiaoping plans to announce his resignation from leadership any day now-they want him to analyze the raw data that just arrived."

"Great-just exactly what agency does Beaman work for these days?" Lee's frustration was evident.

"What did I do now, Stetson?" Beaman asked as he arrived in the office and looked from Billy to Lee.

"Ah, it's not your fault Beaman. It's State again. They just got data in that says Xiaoping's resignation is imminent and they want you to analyze it."

Beaman shook his head and sighed. "Sorry Billy, Lee."

All heads swung to the door as Francine walked in. "What are you apologizing for now, Efraim?"

"State just called with fresh data in from China and they want me to look it over. I can't drive out to McMurty's with Lee as planned."

"I'll go with you, Lee. It always helps to have a second set of ears."

"Thanks Francine, I appreciate it. So, are we set?" Lee walked to the door just as several agents entered the bullpen with bags of Quickie Chickie take-out. He stopped and closed his eyes, willing the nausea to pass.

"Stetson, are you alright?"

All three agents watched as Lee took off at a fast trot and out of the bullpen. Billy slammed his hand on his desk causing both Francine and Beaman to jump. "I told him to have Doc McJohn check him out! I'll have him thrown in the hospital under armed guard if I have to."

"I have to run upstairs and deal with State. Francine, why don't you get Duffy to drive out with you?"

"Good idea, Beaman; Duffy will be fine." Billy watched as Beaman gave Francine a light touch on the hand and wink as he left the office.

"What?" the blonde asked, folding her arms across her chest, her eyes defiant.

"Nothing-not a thing," was her boss's amused reply. His grin grew even wider as the feisty agent turned on her heel and walked out of his office.

**Counter-Intelligence Bullpen**

**10:10 pm**

Lee put the phone down and stretched. He had spent the last hour mapping strategy with Matthew Donnelly, better known as Drago in the intelligence circles. Drago would lift the information and bring it to DC personally. Lee wasn't sure why, but he wanted to pull the rug out from under Zumwald. And he had learned long ago not to ignore those flashes of instinct. He'd see that Drago not only yanked the rug out, but Zumwald would be rolled in it as well.

Pushing away from the desk, he decided he would go find Amanda. He hadn't seen her while he'd been making the arrangements with Donnelly; she was probably up in the Q Bureau working on the information she had garnered from her interview with the East German agent.

Beaman strolled into the bullpen looking as though he owned the world. He shot Lee a huge grin before heading into Billy's office. That was all the inducement Lee needed to follow the agent into the office.

"What's up, Beaman?" Billy asked, never looking up from the file he was working on.

"State has raw data on regime change in Beijing. I just spent the last hour or so reading it over-it looks like Xiaoping will step down next month; he's lost power and standing since Tiananmen. From what I can read between the lines in the information we received, I think it'll happen earlier rather than later in the month."

"Conclusions?"

"You have a source inside Xiaoping's personal circle." Lee gave Beaman an appreciative nod. "Good work, Beaman."

"You don't have to sound so surprised!" the younger agent returned, but was pleased with the compliment none the less.

"Gentlemen please; any conclusions Beaman?" Billy asked again, his voice weary.

"We don't have the time to get into it all; China is poised for change and that's all I can say right now with any amount of confidence. That and my gut tells me that Jiang Zemin is going to be his replacement. He supported Xiaoping's measures in Tiananmen."

"Any more unrest," Lee asked, remembering all too well the night they spent in Tiananmen Square.

"There's bound to be with change, so yeah, but nothing like we saw in June." The specter of China flared in their eyes; tanks and the masses of students and the angry sound of gunfire haunted their memories.

The phone on the desk rang and Billy barked into the receiver. "Melrose. What? Hold on a second…" Billy placed the call on speaker. "Amanda, go ahead."

"Sir, we need help! Duffy's badly hurt, Francine too. Sir they've both been shot! We were ambushed on our way to McMurty's. Oh no! Here they come again!"

The sound of gun fire and tires squealing on asphalt was unmistakable through the speaker. All three men stared at the phone, willing voices to come across the lines and miles to them.

"Amanda!" Lee yelled, "Amanda! Are you alright? Where are you?"

"Lee, 23 over 405, 23 over 405…oh no…Francine!"

The line went dead.

**Act 4**

**The Agency Garage**

**Rooftop Helipad**

**10:20pm**

"Are you sure they're mile markers?" Billy asked as Lee and Beaman climbed aboard the Black Hawk Medivac helicopter. Both agents immediately put on the headsets as the engines began to whine. Lee handed a set to Billy who placed it on his head and adjusted the microphone as the helicopter lifted from the pad. "Are you sure?"

Lee nodded, his jaw clenched, his eyes ablaze. "She'd give us a clue to her location."

Beaman's face was expressionless as he nodded in agreement. He continued to stare out the small window into the black night, his body tense.

"Any conjecture on what happened?" When neither man answered, Billy let the question drop. He knew that both had their suspicions as did he and only finding their agents would confirm what they all feared.

"She's pregnant."

Both Billy and Beaman turned to look at Lee, his pronouncement falling into the silence between them.

"We'll find her," Billy reassured him. "We'll find them all." He only hoped his words sounded confident to them. "What was Amanda doing there?"

"I have no idea." He rubbed his fists in his eyes. "I should have been there."

Beaman nodded that he had heard, his eyes never leaving the window. "Francine went in my place."

"That's enough from both of you. Clear your heads now; I need you both thinking straight-**_they_** need you thinking straight."

The headsets crackled as the pilot keyed his mike. "Sirs, we're on approach; where do you want us to put it down? I've got two other birds behind me holding for coordinates."

Billy told him to park it on the road and gave him the sign to put it down, grabbing the hand strap as the helicopter made its descent. Both Lee and Beaman had their headsets off and were pulling on the door before the chopper landed and shut the rotors down.

The helicopters above hit their floodlights, the road and trees in stark contrast in the eerie blue light. Beaman ran to the side of the road looking for the mile marker; Lee walking the edge, stopping to listen as the chopper started to shut down the rotors.

"Amanda!" He stood still, willing her to answer.

"Stetson, here's the marker." Lee ran down the road and began to look at the brush along the edge of the road. State troopers arrived on the scene, their headlights hitting the trees.

"Wait," Lee held up his hand, Beaman stopping beside him. "Hear it?"

"Yeah, I do, it's a car horn." Grabbing a mag light from the nearest officer, Beaman scanned the road for skid marks, any sign of where the agency vehicle left the road. "Stetson, over here!"

Both men hit the brush where the tires left the pavement and dug tracks in the soft dirt. Pushing branches out of the way as they slid down the hillside, they came to an abrupt stop when the headlights of the Agency van came on and hit them in the eye.

"Thank God," Lee muttered as he rushed to the vehicle, Beaman right behind him. "Amanda! Amanda, are you all right?"

"Oh Lee, thank goodness! Duffy is hit badly, I think Francine is hit in the side," Amanda was in the back of the van holding her sweater over Duffy's chest. Lee climbed in the back giving Amanda a quick hug as he began an assessment of Duffy's injuries. Beaman was already around to the driver's side of the van, wrenching the door open.

Francine was unconscious and held into the seat by the seat belt. He checked her pulse and did a quick assessment.

"Is she okay Efraim?"

"I don't know Amanda, she's alive. We have to get them lifted out. Are you all right," he asked and upon seeing her quick nod, stepped away from the van into a small clearing. He pulled a flare gun from his pocket, aimed and sent the flare up into the night sky. As it ignited, the darkness was bathed in an eerie blue-white glow as the luminescence hung overhead.

The deafening noise of a helicopter filled the night as it took position above the clearing; the door swung open and a rope was dropped, a medic sliding quickly down the line. Hitting the clearing, he spoke to Beaman then ran to the van to examine Duffy. Another medic made the drop and rushed to Francine. A third medic descended the rope and steadied it as a litter was sent down.

Beaman ran back to Francine as one of the medics looked over Amanda. Lee helped her from the van after one of the medics cleared her; they hurried to Beaman's side as Duffy was strapped in the basket for the lift off the hillside. Once he was secured, the medic signaled and Duffy was lifted to the hovering helicopter, one of the medics standing sentinel over him as it rose in the night sky. As quickly as the stretcher cleared the door, the chopper left, another taking its place as the process was repeated.

Elbowing the medic out of the way, Beaman unfastened Francine from the seat and gently carried her to the litter where the medics saw to it that she was strapped in. As she slowly rose to the helicopter, he gently touched her cheek and stepped away to watch her disappear into the darkness as the chopper left.

"I'm sorry Efraim, it happened so quickly." Amanda shook her head as she held tightly to Lee.

"What happened? Are you sure you're all right?" Lee's voice shook, unconcerned by the depth of emotion it betrayed. "And what are you doing here?"

"I suggest we finish this above," Beaman said, pointing to the road.

Both men helped Amanda up the hill to the road above. State troopers, their lights flashing, held traffic far at bay as Agency officers photographed the scene while others looked for evidence that may have fallen in the area.

Billy hurried to Amanda and with a blanket that he wrapped around her shoulders.

"What happened?"

**Act 4, Scene 2**

**Thursday October 5, 1989 5:00 PM**

**Dulles International Airport**

**International Departures**

The lamenting wail of sirens filtered throughout the terminal, growing ever louder and closer. The piercing sound finally edged into the consciousness of travelers as they waited curbside to check in for their flights. The squealing of tires brought several police cruisers to a stop outside of the terminal. A non-descript government issued sedan pulled up, lights flashing and parked between the cruisers.

Efraim Beaman climbed from the drivers' seat and headed around the front of the car. Lee climbed from the passenger side, his game face set as he took the time to look around the area.

Beaman waited at the entrance to the terminal, his own expression inscrutable; his eyes hidden behind sunglasses. Lee buttoned his suit jacket and followed Beaman as several police officers lead them through the sea of parting people. Flashing their identification they were waved through security, ignoring the flurry of whispers that their passage caused.

The Agency had men standing watch outside the diplomatic lounge insuring that the occupants remained inside. An airline employee rushed over to complain as Lee, Beaman and their security entourage approached. One of the support agents intercepted the man and their words became heated as they argued. All Lee and Beaman cared was that their quarry was behind the door. A nod from their fellow agents assured them their target was indeed inside the lounge.

Giving one another a barely perceptible nod, Lee and Beaman entered the room; Beaman pushed the door with such force that one of the men within who had rushed to investigate the commotion was knocked into the wall causing a large faux oil painting to fall from its frame.

Lee walked unhurriedly to the man sitting in the overstuffed chair. Stopping before him, he shook his head. "Hello Zumwald, taking a trip?"

The East German agent stood and smiled. "Stetson, thank you for coming to see me off; I have changed my mind about becoming an American citizen. I find I much prefer the German countryside to your urban decay."

"I don't think you'll have time to enjoy anything, much less the countryside," Beaman told him as he joined Lee. "You're going to have your hands full answering questions."

Zumwald laughed and the men with him cautiously smiled. "I don't think I have to worry about these questions you mention. I have diplomatic immunity; you cannot hold me for anything!"

Beaman nodded; a smirk twisting his lips. Raising an eyebrow to Lee, he pulled his gun from its holster and held it to the East German's forehead. Zumwald backed up, Beaman staying tight on him. One of the East Germans reached for his gun but when Efraim engaged the magazine, the lackey left his hands in plain sight.

"I'm sorry about this Zumwald; he's been a little edgy since he pulled his partner's bleeding body from the van last night. Beaman put the gun away; Francine, not to mention Amanda will kill me if I let you do this."

"I'll tell them you couldn't stop me," he replied with a nasty smile at Zumwald, who had hit the windows that overlooked the runways in his attempt to back away from Beaman.

"Sie sind verrückt! Verrückt!"

"I may be crazy, but you'll still be dead by the time a jury comes back with the verdict." Efraim slapped the Stasi agent on the shoulder, stepped back, steadied his gun with both hands and pulled the trigger.

The East German cringed and cried out, but there was no discharge from the gun; just the click of an empty chamber. He opened one eye, then the other to see Beaman grinning wickedly at him. "You are insane! Helmut, shoot them both!" He stopped and raised his hands as Beaman quickly released the empty magazine and engaged another, the sound of a bullet chambering was unmistakable.

Beaman urged Zumwald with a wag of the gun toward the others as the door to the lounge opened and several men walked in, one of them the head of the KGB for the District, Vadim Ragozin along with three of his fellow agents.

"Scarecrow, so good to see you; how are you feeling these days? Better? Tea, you must drink tea. Better yet, vodka, that will settle your stomach or make it so that you do not care!" the older spy-a big bear of a man-chortled at his own joke.

Lee rolled his eyes; _really_, nothing was a secret in this business he thought to himself. "Thanks for the advice, Vadim. I'm glad you could make it; we have something for you," he pulled a floppy disk from his inside suit pocket and handed it to the Russian.

"A gift from the Americans, I wonder what this could be? Matthias! I did not see you cowering over there, what would you fathom is on this disk? I'm so excited, just like Christmas morning, if we Soviets celebrated Christmas morning of course!"

"Nothing is to be believed from these American spies, nothing!"

"That is Herr Zumwald's present to the West, Ragozin," Beaman told him, his eyes pinned on the face of the German agent before him. "Zumwald thought he could take a last run at settling a few old scores before he was recalled; his bait was the names of Soviet KGB agents and their brethren in NATO. That is the list straight from our man in East Berlin who received the names and postings."

"They lie! I never arranged that; it was a ruse!"

Beaman holstered his gun and walked over to join Lee and the Russian agent. "There is one way to find out; take it and look it over. If it's not legit, there's nothing to worry about. But if it is, you can have the named agents leave NATO, under cover and without the US and other member nations condemning the Kremlin."

Ragozin raised an eyebrow at Lee who nodded. "It's a legitimate offer Vadim, but it's a one time only offer; take it or leave it."

"And for this," the Russian waved the disc in the air, "what can I possibly do for you?"

"Ah, yes, what can you do for us? Beaman, you got any ideas?" Lee tossed off.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact there is something I'd like you to do for us; escort Zumwald and his countrymen home, see that they arrive…safely." Beaman pulled several tickets from his suit coat and handed them to the agent who looked through the flight documents and smiled.

"First class, I like this trade! Of course, there will be no members of NATO leaving so I thank you for these gifts. Christmas! I shall like this holiday much!" He laughed and nodded to his fellow agents. "And you," with a slap on Beaman' shoulder, "must be something of the gypsy to know how many tickets I would need." The KGB agents pushed the Stasi toward the door, Ragozin putting his arm around the shoulders of Matthias Zumwald.

"Come Matthias; let us talk of the changing world around us. And let us speak of these generous American agents with their silly notions of spies. What say you? Nothing? Good, good!" With a wink and sly smile for Lee and Beaman, the Russian walked to the door of the lounge. Turning, he nodded in Zumwald's direction, "I will see this one goes home," He pulled the door closed behind him as he left.

"Well, that went better than expected but did you have to pull the trigger, Beaman? You had me going there for a moment."

Both men started for the door, there were other places they wanted to be.

"I had to shoot something…I guess he was just lucky the magazine was empty."

Lee gave a humorless laugh. "Did you get the transmitter on him?"

"Yeah, when I slapped him on the back; the satellite should be able to pick him up without any problem."

Both men walked through the airport in silence, their thoughts on the events of the night before. Lee's were on Amanda and the heartfelt thanks he sent heavenward for Francine saving the life his wife and unborn child. Lee knew that Beaman had spent the night at the hospital waiting for Francine to come out of surgery. If the earlier actions of the man beside him were any indication, Lee knew that Beaman was a man obsessed and that obsession would not ease until Zumwald paid for his actions.

"You know, I lost my partner a few years ago. Actually, I lost two partners in the field and it took this housewife from Arlington to bring me back to life."

Beaman kept walking, eyes straight forward. "And you're telling me this for what reason?"

"Don't let the anger take over your life. You didn't lose your partner and your friend yesterday, but you could just the same if you let this eat at you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Lee sighed. This was something he understood and it was something he might not be able to stop from happening to someone else. The way he saw it; there was always a casualty. He just hoped it wasn't another one of his friends.

**Scene 4 Act 3**

**Friday October 6, 1989 5:50 AM**

**The Agency**

**Operation and Control Command Center**

The operations center of the Agency was in full swing. The darkened room was humming with activity; the huge viewing screen was streaming satellite images while agents with headsets sat at control panels pushing buttons causing maps and images to change as quickly as they appeared.

Dr. Smyth sat in the front row watching the ever-changing images as they flashed in front of him. An aide continually fed him the information that flowed into the nerve center. His eyes took in everything, watching and waiting.

Lee Stetson and Efraim Beaman stood on the observation walk in the back of the room. Lee leaned against the wall while Beaman, hands thrust into his pockets, paced the small viewing area.

Suddenly a picture appeared and a voice announced 'acquisition of target'. Beaman leaned on the railing, his eyes intent on the screen. Lee never moved, his eyes shifting between the screen and the man in front of him.

The satellite zoomed in on the target; two cars on a deserted road driving in and out of tree cover. The cars came to a stop in a clearing and their occupants climbed from the vehicles.

"We have positive confirmation of the target, sir," the command control officer announced as the real time picture on screen sharpened. The room became quiet as three of the men were pushed to the front and made to walk ahead of six others.

Lee felt himself tense as he knew what was about to happen. He saw Beaman's shoulders stiffen and his own eyes flew back to the screen as he saw the three men fall to the ground, shot by the others.

"The target is down; I repeat the target is down," the room became silent while they watched the other men re-enter the vehicles and drive off, leaving the bodies on the edge of the forested landscape. The hush lasted a moment and then the room came back to life. "Re-tasking the satellite to original orbit, signal loss in 10, 9, 8…"

Billy arose from the seat he had occupied. With a nod to Dr. Smyth, he turned to look at his two agents in the back of the room. He watched as Lee shook his head, but Beaman showed no reaction. He continued to stare at the screen until the picture faded, turned and left the room without a word. Billy inclined his head to Lee who sighed and followed Beaman from the room.

"Not what you expected is it?"

Beaman stopped and looked back at Lee. "I expected Zumwald to die, so it's exactly what I expected."

Lee caught up with Beaman and walked down the hall beside his fellow agent. "You know they'll evaluate your reaction to this?"

"Yeah."

Lee gave Beaman a shove on the shoulder. "I don't know why the hell I'm trying to help you with this; you're set on making every mistake there is to make in this situation!"

Focusing his anger on Lee, Beaman turned and stood toe to toe with the other man. "And you're the expert at making mistakes, aren't you? And now you think you have all the answers and want to share. Well here's a news flash Stetson; I don't want your help."

"Too damn bad, Beaman. You're going to get my help because I'm not gonna stand by and watch you let the guilt eat at you knowing what it'll do to you and to Francine; I care too much about her. And if you cared about her as much as you seem to, you'll take a step back and think about what this will do to her with your attitude being the way it is."

Lee watched as Beaman took a deep breath and held it, finally letting it out. "Every time I look down at my hands I expect to see them covered…I could have lost…" With a nod, he spun on his heel and left Lee standing in the hall.

"Do you think he'll listen?"

Lee shrugged and shook his head as he and Billy watched Beaman head for the exit. "Was I that stubborn?"

Billy raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, you were that stubborn," he gave a chuckle at the withering look Lee shot him. "He'll learn. You did."

"I had Amanda."

**Tag**

**Georgetown Medical Center**

**Several days later**

Lee walked through the halls of the Georgetown Medical Center to pick up Amanda who was visiting Francine.

Duffy had come through surgery but had a long road to recovery ahead of him. He was heavily sedated and in intensive care; reports came in on a daily basis from the Agency doctors in charge of his care.

Francine was doing better. She called the Agency several times a day to check up on things, mainly her partner. Beaman was in a constant state of movement running things to her and keeping her updated on their cases. Lee should have known that Francine would watch out for Beaman, she had after all gone to China to save his neck earlier in the year.

Rounding the corner into Francine's room, he stopped in the doorway at the sight before him. Beaman was lounging across Francine's bed, Amanda in the chair beside them while Francine ate her lunch.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Hello Lee! Hungry?" Francine held up a fork of whatever the goop du jour was. Lee felt his stomach turn, but he held his ground.

"Feeling better I see," he found himself smiling in response to the smile Amanda sent him. "Beaman."

"Stetson."

"My, aren't we formal, I feel as though I should demand you shake hands and make up. Well, my hospital room is neutral territory gentlemen, no funny male stuff allowed," Francine decreed with the fork in her hand.

"I agree Francine," Amanda backed up the blonde.

"Thank you, Amanda," Francine responded with a raised eyebrow directed at both men.

Beaman shot a look at Lee and shrugged; Lee just sighed. "Done Francine, how are you?"

"Sore. Better than I was. What happened to Zumwald? Amanda doesn't know and Efraim won't tell me," she pouted to add extra emphasis to her demand.

"I don't know what happened to him."

"Uh huh," was the blonde's reply. "What's this I heard about a commotion at Dulles?"

"What about it?" Lee glanced quickly at Beaman who wasn't moving a muscle during the exchange.

"I hear that two of our agents barged into the diplomatic lounge, knocking pictures from their frame and held a gun to Zumwald's head." Francine focused on Beaman who chose that moment to grab a cookie from her dinner tray. Taking the cookie back, she shook it at Lee. "I hear that the KGB arrived and flew out with Zumwald and his cronies…." she trailed off with a raised eyebrow at the two men.

"Sounds like you don't need me to tell you anything, you seem to have your sources."

"I just want to know which one of you idiots held your firearm to Zumwald's head and pulled the trigger of an empty gun," she demanded with a kick to Beaman's leg, giving a slight cry of pain from the exertion.

"Are you okay," Beaman quietly asked his partner, concern etching his features as he gently helped her lean back against the pillows. She drew a deep breath and gave him a shaky smile.

"Well, it sounds like Lee to me Francine," Amanda announced, looking for the same answers that Francine was.

"A-MAN-da!"

"It sounds like something you'd do, Lee. I've known you to do a lot of crazy things and this certainly sounds like something you'd do."

Lee shook his head and shot a dirty look at Beaman who was trying to hide the slightest of grins. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Amanda. Beaman, you have anything to say?"

"Sounds to me like they have it all figured out…Francine, you're really gonna hurt yourself if you don't stop kicking me!"

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Beaman looked at Lee and nodded. "Yeah, nothing happened. I pulled the gun on Zumwald at Dulles. He walked out the door with Ragozin and boarded the plane to East Berlin."

Francine and Amanda looked at one another and at each of the men in the room. Amanda knew that was all that would be said on the matter. Francine narrowed her eyes for another volley only to be side tracked by Lee.

"How's the food in this place, Francine? I'm starving!" All eyebrows rose as Lee lifted a spoon of butterscotch pudding and sniffed it. He dropped the spoon and began to break out in a sweat. He backed away from the tray, the weight of everyone's eyes on him.

"Sweetheart, you don't look so good! I've been meaning to talk to you about all of this…I think I know what's wrong with you!"

"Not now Amanda," Lee turned to leave the room and ran into Dr. McJohn and Billy.

"Stetson, I heard you were here. I have your tests all set!" McJohn cheerfully announced.

"Not now, Doc, I don't feel good," Lee rejoined, trying to get past his boss and the doctor.

"We're here to find out why, Stetson, gentlemen?" McJohn called out and three large orderlies came in and took Lee by the arms.

"Amanda? A-MAN-da!"

Amanda hurried after Lee and stopped several steps outside of Francine's door. She quickly turned and rushed back into the hospital room. She stopped at the door as Beaman tucked a strand of Francine's hair behind her ear and kissed her gently.

Seeing Amanda at the door, Francine turned a bright pink and tried to think of an excuse.

"Don't mind me Francine and trust me; there is nothing you can say that will make me think that was anything other than what it was, so I suggest you don't even try! Are you going to eat that pudding?"

Francine shook her head quickly, her eyes darting to Beaman who just grinned.

"Thank you and I'm really sorry I interrupted you!"

"AMANDA!" Lee bellowed as the orderlies escorted him down the hall.

Amanda picked up the pudding and took a bite, ignoring the laughter of her co-workers as her husband continued to call out her name.

"I'll just take this with me…he really doesn't know what he's missing!"

The End

Historical Note: The fall of the Berlin Wall and the eventual German reunification produced a windfall of intelligence for the United States and other interested parties. Documents were taken from STASI files in East Berlin which exposed Stasi and KGB operatives within NATO. What happened to those operatives is not reported and certainly open to conjecture.


End file.
